Achievements
Achievements are trophies you win for doing certain things in L.A. Noire. Here's the list of them. # A Cop on Every Corner, Complete a street crime # Johnny on the Spot, Complete 20 street crimes # The Long Arm of the Law, Complete all street crimes # The City of Angels, Complete the Game # The Up and Up, Complete a case with a five-star rating # Shamus to the Stars, Complete All Cases with a five-star rating (No DLC Included) # The Brass, Achieve maximum rank # Not So Hasty, Stop a suspect with a warning shot as an LAPD detective # Asphalt Jungle, Chase down and tackle a suspect on foot as an LAPD detective # Traffic Stop, Disable a suspect vehicle with the help of your partner # The Straight Dope, Use evidence to prove a lie # One for the File, Find a piece of evidence # Golden Boy, Clear a case finding every clue # The Plot Thickens, Find and solve an inspection puzzle # Lead Foot, Keep above 80mph while driving for 10 seconds # Miles on the Clock, Drive 194.7 miles # Wooden Overcoats, Kill 30 bad guys with headshots # Dead Men are Heavier, Kill 100 bad guys # Roscoe and Friends, Kill one bad guy with every gun # Magpie, Inspect 95% of all clues # The Shadow, Tail a suspect without being spotted in a single case # The Third Degree, Correctly branch every question in every interview in a single case # The Hunch, Use 4 intuition points in an interview and get every question right # Star Map, Discover all landmarks # Public Menace, Rank up 47,000$ in city damage in a single story case # The Moose, Tail Candy Edwards from her location without any form of cover # Keep a Lid on, Complete a brawl without losing your hat # Hollywoodland, Find all gold film canisters # Auto Enthusiast, Drive five different vehicles # Auto Collector, Drive 40 different vehicles # Auto Fanatic, Drive every vehicle # Platinum Trophy, Collect all other achievments Secret Achievements # Stab-Rite, At Ray's Cafe, find the bloody knife on your first sweep of the crime scene # No Rest for the Wicked, Complete all cases in the Vice Desk # Moth to a Flame, Complete all cases i the Arson Desk # The Simple Art of Murder, Complete all cases on the Homicide Desk # Police Academy, Complete all cases on the Patrol Desk (tutorial cases) # Paved with Good Intentions, Complete all cases on the Traffic Desk # Huckster, At Eylsian Fields, outwit Leland Monroe # Round Heels,At the Bamba Club, get Dick McColl to give up the license plate of Celine Henry's male companion # The Fighting Sixth, At the bus shooting, talk Felix Alvarro into giving up the marines involved in the Coolridge heist DLC Achieve ments A Slip of the Tongue # The Printers Devil, Complete "A Slip of the Tongue" # Racing for Pinks, Find and inspect all of the Marquee-printed pink slips # Femme Imbécile, Get every question with the interview of Jean Archer correct # Chop Shop, During the Industrial St raid, kill a goon with the hanging engine block # Nowhere in a Hurry, Catch and arrest Cliff Harrison before Uniform Backup does The Naked City # Eight Million Stories, Complete "The Naked City" # A Good-Looking Corpse, Find all of the narcotics in Julia Randall's apartment # Fakeloo, Tail Henry Arnett from Hollywood Station to the pawnbroker and travel agent without being spotted # Chauffeur Service, Escort Heather Swanson to Arnett's apartment without damaging your vehicle # Give My Regards, Shoot down every letter from the Broadway hotel tower Nicholson Electroplating # The Big Unfriendly, Complete "Nicholson Electroplating" # Bulletproof Windshield, Kill the drivers of two of the MP vehicles in the Hughes Aircraft gun battle before they pull up # Out of the Frying Pan, Pursue Vernor Mapes from the burning house to Hughes Aircraft on your first attempt # Skeletons in the Ice Box, Find and inspect all clues inside Okamoto's ransacked apartment # The Nose Knows, Find and inspect the prop spinner at the Nicholson blast site Reefer Madness # Every Herb Bearing Seed, Complete "Reefer Madness" # High Flyer, Find the flyer at Juan Garcia Cruz's house and proceed straight to the 20th Century Market # Forcible Rear Entry, Enter the Las Palmas stash house via the back door and kill Juan Garcia Cruz # Soup in the Pot, Open both soup cans in Juan Garcia Cruz's stash room # Spare a Dime, Complete the puzzle of the US Morgan silver dollars at Parnell's Soup